Ark 4 Episode 16: Evil hands
Quiet studies... Pallas: -After some training in the Nano Chamber these last few days, Donnie has had to keep himself rejuvenated and allow the Pada Virus to repair his systems. It had been early in the afternoon and Donnie had felt pretty bored with his day. The house was empty with Kuma and Alfred doing things down at Yun Tower for the day. Anna was gone somewhere without leaving a note. Donnie himself was inside of the Basement where he continues his secret work away from Yun Corp eyes. After seeing how quickly people have grown within Kasaihana, he feels that things on his end needed to be amped up. His personal body feels no flaw in his eyes; it is others he worries about more. He had decided long ago that the best plan of defense against other countries…or even events that take place inside Kasaihana is the Nano Bots. He had dedigned these bots to in a way, mimic the design of Alfred. But Alfred will always be the special one of this group. Unfortunatly for Donnie, these bots will be made out of Iron and not Vibranium or Carbonadium. Sadly, he cannot afford to lose that much money in making Carbonadium bots or lose the trust of the Wakandan tribes by taking almost all the Vibranium they have from them. So Iron Bots will be the army that Donnie will create to fight for his purpose. In the basement he is sitting at his drawing table and penciling in the machinery and inner workings of the Nano Bot design. He was not the best artist in the world, but he can paint you a pretty good picture of an idea he has in his mind. The bots are drawn to look sleek and smooth machines. The visual of the bots is very important to Donnie as the look can be very intimidating towards an opponent. (http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/229/5/c/robot_fighter_by_artworkbitch-d46yh2b.jpg) Donnie continues to draw the image of the first bot for the next few minutes and once he finished the art of it, he smiles and feels like this is exactly what he wants for his bots. He then takes the paper and slips it into a manila colored folder and walks off to his Nano Suit work station. All of his tools and gadgets used to create the Nano Suits and Alfred were all made at this work station. Donnie walks to the computer and begins punching in some codes and immediately not expecting anything to bother him today.- DarkKeyome: The black chopper roared as Keyome flew down the country road his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. He had a black vest on with a Dragon on the back that said 'Yakuza' in full text. His head nodding to the music as he pulled into the Home of a Rival, and an Ally Donnie Yun. His bike slowly pulled into the front of the house as he pulled off of the bike and took the helmet off, leaving it on the edge of one of the handles, he kicked the hand stand taking a step back to make sure it was up right. Keyome was unarmed, no weapons, guns or blades. He didnt even bring his men with him, which was truly out of his nature or what it seemes to be these days. He was so cautious now with people trying to kill him for his status. He smirked sliding his hands into his pockets the wind would blow smoothly, allowing the summer breeze to blow his clothing in slow whips of the air. It put him at ease. Taking his hands into his pockets he'd pull out a cigeratte... something he hadnt done in awhile, and he knew what was to come so it stressed him. Removing the shades off his face he'd close his eyes looking down slightly. “ Donnie... I know you know im here... I also know you can hear me right now...” He'd lookup at one of the highest buildings on the house. “ I need you to step outside for a moment. I have a request... to ask of you Yun.” Slowly taking a few steps back again keyome would cross his arms as he waited for the man. Pallas: -As he began to work on the first Nano Bot of the thousands he will hope to build soon, a bright screen comes up on the display in front of him. It is his security systems giving Donnie a notice that there is someone at the front door. The camera outside the gate then showed an image of Keyome Tasanagi rolling up to the house. Donnie stopped what he was working on and watched the screen diligently.- “ Donnie... I know you know im here... I also know you can hear me right now...I need you to step outside for a moment. I have a request... to ask of you Yun.”-Donnie raised a brow at the request from Tasanagi as it was odd enough to just get a visitor all the way out here. Donnie grabs a towel and wipes his hands and begins to make his way out of the basement. Once he exits, he uses his mind to lock down the basement and the huge Vibranium door slowly shuts the basement. He then makes his way outside and uses his mind once again to open up the gate for Tasanagi to make his way into the patio area of his home.(If Keyome made his way into the Patio area after the gate opening) Donnie stands with his arms crossed and the wind blowing through his long black Mohawk. Their eyes would glare at one another as the history of these two men was a rare phenomenon. So much battle and conflict and yet they both breathe in air and call each other “Brothers.” Brothers only by clan title but in no way of friendship. Donnie takes a deep breathe in through his nose and asks-“What can I do for you Tasanagi?”-He quickly scans Tasanagi’s body for weapons, surprisingly he finds nothing…nothing but those two monstrous arms. Donnie thinks to himself-“I’ll have to watch out for those…”-Donnie closes his eyes and opens them slowly as he waits for a response from Keyome.- Give what belongs to me... DarkKeyome: “Anna..” Keyome says, crossing his arms. “ I've come... to take back what is mine.” Tilting his head up. “ I will not answer any questions as to why. Nor will I make any compromises. I found her, and brought her back to life. You are... a man of Honor. And as our code goes “ Give others, of what they deserve.” Anna was found by me. And what I have discovered about her I must see for myself. So... Donnie Yun.” Keyome dropped his hands and eyes him from a distance and then slowly reached his left hand out to the man. “ Give me the girl please..” Keyome said with a blank stare. The air blowing by as he spoke the last words. The stare seemed almost... inhuman, maybe... way to overly focused? Keyome blinked waiting to see what the mans response would be.but knowing Donnie Yun. It wouldn’t be a simple “ Oh ok you can have her.” he knew that much of Mr.Yun that he was a suttle, but extremely hostile man, taking back on memories that when he called him a bunch of names that he shot energy blast at him and everyone that came to the fight that night, he didnt care who he was hitting just so long as it was Keyome. Pallas: -Donnie listens to the request from Keyome and it was a rather tough request. Donnie keeps his arms crossed and closes his eyes. A small smirk appears on his face but not the kind that is meant to be an insult. He replies to Keyome-“I’m sorry Tasanagi…but the Cydroid isn’t for sale…”-Donnie taps his fingers on his rock hard biceps and continues with his answer to Keyome.-“You see Tasanagi…Anna is no longer something of your property…You had the opportunity to take her back with you that day you decided to crash my pool…Because of your little rant on her…I GOT STUCK WITH HER…”-He then puts his arms down to his sides and says-“But over time…We have grown together…and I want her here…”-His hands then ball into fists knowing that Keyome will not take this “No” lightly.-“You won’t be leaving here with Anna…”-Donnie also remembers that Anna isn’t even here to begin with but leaves that information out. He would hate for Keyome to leave here and try and find her somewhere else. It is better to make Keyome believe that she is in her room sleeping than out and about.- DarkKeyome: Tilting my head up i'd sigh. “... Then. You leave me no choice... Yun.” I'd tilt my head up. “ That girl, that thing... Will turn me into a very powerful man one day, specially with the ever lasting threats and these fucking Lunatics trying to take our city all the time. Your suits are powerful, your weaponry is powerful and has even become legendary. But... we will need more. Much more... With her, I could achieve that level... of greatness that we need.. “ I pulled my fist to my face as I smirked eying the man from a distance. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_P-UVGUG-Y)) “And if you stand in my way of that...” My eyes burned before giving a hellish red glow with a smile that rivaled the devil himself in maleficent nature. I took 4 steps back.” I'll have no choice but to put you down... “ I said as my eyes dead locked on the man infront of me. I wonder.. if in that super body of his, if he could read minds. “ Seems that this will always happen over and over...” I said as I stepped back tilting my head down. “ We should honestly just... kill one or the other so we can get this over with...” Tilting my head up I'd smirk as the red aura burned itself over my body and the ground shook momentairly for 3 seconds before it ceased. Brothers of Battle Pallas: -Donnie listens to what Keyome has to say and already understands where this will lead the two of them. This marks the third meeting of a One on One fight between The Demon and The Pada. As Keyome’s eyes glow a demonic red it seemed all too familiar. Donnie smirks as Keyome speaks about the possibility of just killing one another in this fight. Donnie says to Keyome-“If you remember Tasanagi…The score is two to zero…”-Donnie then put his hand out in front of him and began to focus his Plasms Energy within him. His Blue Eyes begin to glow around his pupils and the Mohawk on his head begins to lift into the air. Then within his hand a blue fire like aura slowly begins to form. It creeps around his arm and soon takes over his entire body. (http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs43/i/2009/135/1/7/Flame_Aura_by_PulseBoy.jpg) This marks the first time Keyome’s eyes have seen the marvel of the Experiment that Donnie had put himself under. Donnie then says to Keyome-“Why kill you off when you are just so much…FUN!!”-And with a burst of amazing speed right from the gate, Donnie attempts to make a tackle like attack onto the hip of Keyome. Just as a football player would to tackle the runner.(Not much of an actual attack but just to get them away from the Villa. If successful, Donnie would have grabbed Keyome in the form of a double leg takedown and lifted him into the skies. Approximatelyten feet in the air, Donnie would fly a few hundred yeards away from the house and lead the fight into the surrounding forests around the Villa. (http://www.wallpapervortex.com/wallpaper-20344_anime_scenery_anime_forest.html) Reaching a clear spot in the forest for them to have their battle, Donnie would spin Keyome to where Donnie grabs onto his leg and tosses him into the ground of soft grass and dirt.(Like before, this is not a real attack to injure but to just get them away from the house, no damage has to be put in if you so choose to let Donnie do this.) If Keyome had been thrown into the ground, Donnie would lower himself down back to the floor with his blue flame aura surrounding his entire body. When his feet touch the ground, the aura itself acts as a flame and burns the nearby grass to a scorching level and turns everything beneath him into a crispy burnt black color. Donnie then bend down with his hands to his sides as the excitement was coursing through his veins.-“DO YOU SEE NOW KEYOME!? THIS IS WHAT WE ARE MEANT TO DO!...THE STAGE HAS BEEN SET!!! LET US SEE WHO THE TRUE KING OF KASAIHANA IS!”-As he said this with passion and excitement, his blue aura gets bigger and bigger as he speaks. It was awaking everything that Donnie had been keeping in during training or just everyday work. His missing of battle and war had been finally awakened yet again. The fight can begin!- DarkKeyome: When he had thrown me to the ground I would have landed on my right arm gracefully in a handstanding postion, eying him in my upside down positon I flipped back onto my feet, ripping my shirt off of my body to show the scars along my body. My hands pointed to the dark X shapped scar in the middle of my chest. “... You did this... 4 years ago when you blasted me out of that building.” I said as I eyed him. “... My arms..” I closed my eyes and the oringal skin pigment would turn into there orginally chrome black automailed color. “... Danchou did this to me...” I slid my fingers over the scar on my right eye. “.... Thomas and Venetrix did this to me...” slowly letting my arm drop if he looked carefully he'd see all the bullet wounds and slash wounds from over the years. The bullets were removed of course. “ I carry scars to tell the story of my life into battle...” I eyed him for a full 10 seconds before lifting my head again. “ But you... you havent been human for a long time havent you.... Yun. You dont bare any scars... in that perfect body of yours, do you.” I got down into a martial arts stance, something.... I hadnt done in a long time. “... Something so perfect, with no imperfections... makes it imperfect completely. “ the chi around my body burned with the heavy red tint. “.... I'll say one more thing... and then, I wont speak another word. “ said as the air began to pick up around my body, if Yun had been a Chi user he'd see a demonic wolf hovering over my body growling. “...Dont.... get in my way...” Not a moment later I would have disperesed the chi out of my body but compressing, if not just a small amount to suffice for later means of useage. I took off making sure that I was indeed moving at slow speed I wanted to see what this man was going to do after all. My eyes locked onto him as my hair flowed in the wind as I swiftly moved to greet him. Once I was done closing in on the 20 foot distance. As I had ran the way there small disperese of lightining would fling from my body with a dark tint to them if donnie had noticed them or not. I brought both of my hands up together like a double palm technique but seeing that I had stopped 3 feet infront of him it would seem impratical that I was attempting a palm. If... it was just a palm. Using my Push blast technique I would have forced a blast of pure concentrated chi out towards the man infront of me with a force so powerful that the ground around me erupted 10 feet back as I brought my hands up unlesashing the blast... but... it was odd, much different than my other Hadou based attacks. It was coated in discharges of black lightning. The force itself would have knocked Yun 15 feet back with a force that was equivalent to 20 wrecking balls ramming into his body, along with the electricty to aid it. The moment it his his body ( if connected.) I would have discharged the lightining that was around the 'blast' as it pushed him back the 15 feet so that once he was exactly 15 back the black lightning would have exploded in a 30 feet radius. Either way if the blast worked or not, once I pushed the lightning out of my hands it would have went into Donnie Yun's cybernetic body like anything mechanical would to lightning, or electricty. Infact I remember me using a powerful surge on this guy years back and he used it right back on me seeing that it powered him up.. SHIT... this... might not have been a good idea after all using the black lightning so soon... his body prob recognizing it as a energy to assist. Pallas: -He listened to Keyome as he spoke about the scars that he had received in his life time. Then the comment that he made toward Donnie’s “Perfect body” got him upset quite a bit. Donnie said to Keyome-“You may hold the visual scars…but you have not learned from the mistakes that you have made to earn those scars…What’s the point of having scars if you don’t let them heal?”-Donnie used a metaphor on Keyome just to get into his head with mind games. This does not mark the first time that Donnie has tried to mix his words with his fighting. Then Donnie responds to Keyome’s statement on getting in his way by saying-“But I would fear…it was almost meant to be that way…”-Donnie then spreads his legs outward and gets into one of his fighting stances. (http://daxtee.files.wordpress.com/2012/04/71-goku.jpg) When Keyome gives a surge of Chi Energy, Donnie feels the effects of it but yet cannot see it. Having said that, Donnie activates the Chi Scanners he had created to visually see Chi and the area around him becomes clear. Donnie may not be a user of Chi, but his brain allows him to create things of this magnitude rather easily. This is how Donnie has been able to combat the Chi Fighters over these years. Donnie remains in stance as Keyome begins to move forward towards him. As he moved, Donnie did catch notice of the electricity coming off of Keyome’s body. This caught his attention for a few seconds and it boggled his mind on what exactly is was. And that gives Keyo just enough time to catch Donnie off guard. The blast that Keyome threw heads towards Donnie and he has to quickly react. Donnie makes an X with his arms to take the full force of the blast. He activates the Vibranium Skin to help absorb the blast though it pushes him back a good ten feet. His feet slide across the grass as a trail of black charred grass remains. But the reasoning for the Vibranium Skin is more for learning rather than defending at this point. With the Vibranium taking the impact of the Chi, it also has the black lightning wrap around the arms of Donnie. He then activates his scanners within him to quickly study this new electricity. He quickly realizes that it has electrical compounds but he does not trust the fact that it was dispelled from Keyome’s Chi Attack. For all he knew, it could be a trap. Donnie then focuses his Plasma Energy and swings his arms forward and thrusts the black lightning back at him. Not mixing it with the Plasma Energy but instead re-directing it like a lightning rod by using the Vibranium skin. He aimed the lightning at Keyome’s arm due to the fact that the arms are the only thing metal for miles. If the lighting explodes like Keyome had planned out, it could either explode in between the two of them or make contact on Keyome’s body. Donnie would then say to Keyome-“Taking electricity to power myself was how I beat you the first time…I do not need the aid to defeat you a third time…”-Donnie then unleashes his Super Speed on Keyome as he charges at him at 2,400 feet per second(The speed of the avg. Bullet) His body would leave an image behind where he originally stood as he reaches Keyome under a second. Donnie then re-appears in front of Keyome with his right hand cocked back and ready to fire. Donnie then attempts to punch Keyome across the face with a right cross with amazing force behind it. The power to punch through a concrete wall. If connected, the impact would cause the forest to tremble and leaves to fall from the trees. Donnie would then quickly waste no time and attempts to place his left hand on Keyome’s chest. And with a smirk on his face, he would instantly fire a small Plasma Blast at this point blank range. The blue glow of the Plasma Ball fires out of his hand and if his hand was on Keyome’s chest, would create an explosion the size of three grenades on both of them. Keyome’s body would be sent flying twenty feet back from the impact as Donnie remains in the position with his hand out. Donnie then began to slowly walk closer to where Keyome had been blasted back and says in a demented tone of voice-“Let’s see if we can’t re-open that wound shall we?”-Donnie refers to the scar that remains on the center of Keyome’s chest from the first Super Plasma Blast that happens four years ago.- Evil hands... DarkKeyome: The moment my attack struck him and knocked him back I watched as he allowed the electricty to surge around his arms as a flash back went through my mind when he did it. *** FLASH BACK*** Donnie then focuses his Plasma Energy and swings his arms forward and thrusts the black lightning back at him. Not mixing it with the Plasma Energy but instead re-directing it like a lightning rod by using the Vibranium skin.****FLASH BACK ENDS*** (( The Chaos Energy itself gave keyome the ability to cause anything organic to wither, rot and decay, whether living or deceased. The Chaotic part of the Satusi no Hadou made this possible. The Demonic Lightning would pull its power right from the Oni within Keyome, giving him the power to cause death, either instantly or after certain time if the technique is absorbed. If people tried to redirect, absorb, or manipulating this technique it may be impossible for certain reasons which may leave the opposing force to die http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Keyome_Tasanagi#The_Dying_Effect.))) I frowned as the red aura around my body caused my hair to turn into a snow white showing that... IT... was taking an effect... (( Dont get this mistaken with those of The Dragon Gangs lightning. This is not true lightning but uses the same context of it in a sense. 'The Surges' or discharges of lightning came out with a hellish red tint at first and soon became a demonic chrome black color with a red tint, maybe a sign of him mastering it. It was powerful indeed,It was a Combination of Electricity ( Within his bod'y) and Darkness( Satsui no Hadou). Keyome was able to control and create a special form of “mystical” dark electricity, which ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. Black lightning doesn't just discharge energy it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including normal lightning. Basiclly the lightning comes out in the pure essence of Oni, in a electric form. And due to its not actually lightning, it cant be redircted, its just a form that his energy or Oni takes. )) I rose my hand that was glowing the bright red . Donnie would slowly start to feel his body break down completely within the inside, it'd more than likely feel like his insides were melting... yet.. my hand was out. I had been controlling it, stopping the process from destroying Yun from the inside out. This effect would start burning its way through donnies body the moment he redirected it and no time after. A serious expression on my face it was literally forcing the Oni out of me just to hold this thing back from killing him. “...Yun... comply to my offer... or I will let this sickness go within you.. and... you will die.” not a smile or a cocky remark would break through. If Donnie Yun did not comply in the next post, it would be no alternatives he would die. It would feel like his body was having a omega melt-down and seeing that he had fallen right into the trap that he was trying to avoid it would kind of make me mad that he did. Donnie had the power to eradicate me, Ryoji, and this whole city combined and more... but, external force... isnt everything. If he did not comply the chaotic energy would start to disrupt the systems within his body, more than likely disrupting his vital organs simultaneously. If he Donnie was a normal human his body would start to flux and either dissolve, or explode. But seeing that he is a Cybernetic his body is still metal, that making his body a perfect conductor for this attack basically. corrupting all inside, and outside properties of his body. Pallas: -His eyes glared over at Keyome as his “Dying Effect” Began to take place before Donnie could even begin to send this black lightning back at Keyome. The lightning had been wrapped around the Vibranium Skin and because the Vibranium Skin protects Donnie and absorbs any and all outside forces, Only the Vibranium would get the dosage of this “Dying Effect.” So as Donnie stood there, his forearms where the Black Lightning had been wrapped around his arms began to hurt some. But what makes Vibranium special is the properties it holds within it. Unlike regular metals, Vibranium holds energy of its own. This is what helps the metal absorb energy based attacks. Having said that, this “Dying Effect” would begin its process of killing the metal but not go further into Donnie’s body. Donnie realizes what is happening to his arms from the color of the Vibranium beginning to change. Donnie smirks over at Keyome and retracts the Vibranium skin back inside of him. The normal skin acts as a wall which stops the lightning from going anywhere deeper into his Cybernetic Body. That leaves the lightning to wander around the arm area no longer actually touching Donnie’s body. Once that had happened, Donnie realizes that Keyome can just control the Black Lightning to now attack his skin, but Donnie does not give him the time to do this action. The skin goes back into Donnie’s body almost instantly at .2 seconds. Donnie then kicks off of his back foot to push himself backwards fifteen feet into the air at an astounding speed of 2400, which is yet again the speed of a bullet. Even to the trained eye, his speed bursts would give the image of him still standing in the same ace before re-appearing fifteen feet into the air. So in a simple sense of it all, Keyome could try and re-attach the lightning back onto Donnie’s body but be met only with an afterimage of the target he saw fit to hit. Donnie’s blue flame aura becomes more violent now as he grew angry with Keyome’s actions. Donnie spits down at the ground and says angrily-“You try and defeat me with a fucking move like that!? AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!”-His Aura bursts even brighter as his anger only makes him grow in strength and power. The forest around them begin to burst out of the ground and fly backwards from the eruption of his Inner Power. Even with his body feeding him with power, his forearms now have to begin to heal as the Pada Virus does its job and quickly goes to work on that. The Pada Virus makes sure to remember this effect and to make sure that the Vibranium Skin will be able to fix the error that allows its failure. As Donnie’s aura swayed violently as Donnie said to Keyome-“You don’t walk out of here alive!”-He then places his hands in front of his forehead and yells out-“NOVA FLARE!”-This is a move created by Donnie that once initiated, will instantly creating a blinding light as a one hundred yard radius. This would mark the first time of its usage and would not be seen coming just as the Black Lighting was unknown and Donnie walked into that trap. The Nova Flare would look to be a damage attack but instead instantly blinds the opponent from thirty seconds to a minute, depending on how much of the light is taken in. And at the distance these two are in, Keyome would feel the full force of this attack. Donnie would then make a gun on his hand using his fingers. (http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs17/i/2007/142/0/7/Finger_Gun_by_Midwinter_Creations.jpg) The “Barrel” of this gun points at Keyome as he does not see what is going on. Then six red orbs begin to form around the index finger of Donnie’s hand. This is to show the six bullets of the Magnum Death Gun. Another move that Donnie had created. As Keyome stood there helpless, Donnie fires the five Plasma Bullets. The first bullet is aimed right between the eyes of Keyome and each bullet flies at a whopping 5,000 feet per second. This is above even the top class sniper rifles in this world. While Keyome is in a blind state, these attacks would be un-heard as they need no catchphrase or word to activate them. Once the first bullet makes impact,(If it is a hit) Donnie would fire the rest of the Death Bullets into the chest of Keyome for an indeed overkill. But if Keyome miraculously found a way to escape this attack, Donnie would keep the five remaining bullets ready to fire and wait for Keyome to give himself another opening to fire a Death Bullet at him.- "...Brother Clan forever..." DarkKeyome:Since Donnie would have retracted the skin back into his body, he would have placed the black lightning within his body further, aka his nervous system. Donnie Acknowledged the lightning but simply placed it within his body further ultimately killing himself once again. Not only did he notice the color change, meaning a corruption, but he placed this corruption back into his body. Never stating to get rid of the lightning, nor disperse it he simply left it lingering meaning it was never rid of. Actually the process never stopped at all. Even though vibanium is known for such a feat in which he attemtped to do, Donnie would have fallen right into the trap card the moment he ' redirected' the lightining, that alone sealed his fate. Now if he would have took the attack head on, he would have lived it was simply his arrogance that keyome would have been looking to cap on. (( After being critically injured during a battle with a Nano-Suit Enhanced foe, Donnie injected his nervous system with a modified techno-ORGANIC, ORGANIC, ORGANIC, ORGANIC, virus to save his own life. This virus was created by Osiris Grissum, this is also the man who injected it into his body. This fused Donnie's armor to his body, allowing him to store the inner layers of the Nano Suit armor in the hollows of his bones as well as control it through direct brain impulses. The Pada Virus enhancement has turned Donnie into a cyborg, whereby the usage of his existing lockchip (a personal area networking implement implanted in his forearm) is directly integrated into his nervous system http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Pada_Virus#Injection )) The Pada Virus is extorted within the hollow of his bones which does not simply state that it protects the soft tissues of his body. Nor does it state that his 'normal' skin would have the ability to fight off such electric attacks. If that were the case then when normal people were eletrcuted then the surges wouldn’t go through there bodies causing Cardiac Arrest, etc etc. The only reason why his organs have never been damaged before was because of the vibranium itself. So the moment he placed it back within his body he wouldnt have the defenses to protect him, nor did he prepare the defences to protect himself. Not only did he place the corroded metal back into his system which the death effect and lightning were still attached to, it opened the dying effect now to his nervous system, and ALL his vital organs without having to go through the process of breaking down vibranium. (( The Chaos Energy itself gave keyome the ability to cause anything ORGANIC, ORGANIC, ORGANIC, ORGANIC. to wither, rot and decay, whether living or deceased. The Chaotic part of the Satusi no Hadou made this possible. The Demonic Lightning would pull its power right from the Oni within Keyome, giving him the power to cause death, either instantly or after certain time if the technique is absorbed. If people tried to redirect, absorb, or manipulating this technique it may be impossible for certain reasons which may leave the opposing force to die. )) By the time that donnie placed it within his body he would start to shut down immdeatily cancling his next attack sequence. (( I did mention it... >.<))So dispite the light show and the anger that the man would have displayed, he was still very much so flawed. Donnie was used to external approach and Keyome himself knew he could never beat him in an all out fight, Donnie himself had always been extremly powerful even in his days as a Super Solider. Keyomes hair still that snow white color he'd see the males attempt at attacking but it wouldn’t make a difference efforts were futile at this point. Keyome closed his fist and Donnie’s body would instantly start to crack and decay as he leaped into the air. snapping crackling and popping and then exploding in a bright red light which then a body would have began to fall from the middle of the black cloud that keyome had created. “.... I tried... to warn you...” Keyome said as he dropped his hand down. Keyome hadnt even noticed Donnie’s speed he thought he was still on the ground so when he closed his fist the dust cloud of a once Organic, body would cloud the sky above his head causing him to cock an eyebrow. “....” Even if his attack sequence went through he wouldnt get to live to fight another day... (( We made a rule on regernating in the middle of a fight remember...)) The whole thing would have killed Donnie Yun almost instantly, the moment he placed the metal back into his body without viably getting rid of it simply acknowldging it. So the moment he leaped into the air he was already dead. Keyomes took a deep breathe, slowly turning his back on the scene infront of him as he slid his hands into his pockets and began to walk away. Over his head would have been Okami in his wolf form that only true Chi Practioners would have been able to see. " Keyome... you..." " I know what i did Okami.." Keyome said not saying a word, his eyes low seeming to be in pain. He truly did not want to do what he did. "...Donnie, was a threat to my goal. A Goal that he would have never understood. No one would... His death, will not be in vain. " I said continuing to walk past him and making my way to my bike. "... What are you going to do now Keyome?" Keyome pulled himself over the bike and gripped the helmet. " I have to go see if that Ginsueki boy has completed his part of his test... Then me and you will finally start our training and my plans will go into Action." " I hope you know Tasanagi... all of the power you just used from me... you wont be able to do that feat again for a long time, it took you 6 months just to channel that much chi..." Keyome nodded. "...I know." Okami shook his head and his body dispered into nothing. Keyomes eyes bore out at where he and Donnie had there conflict and pulled the Helemt on his head. "..Brother clan... Forever." He said cranking up the chooper bike and riding back down the country road. Category:ARK 4